videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} Grand Theft Auto IV (también conocido como GTA IV o GTA 4) es el noveno juego, y el primero en la séptima generación de consolas, de la exitosa franquicia Grand Theft Auto. La fecha de lanzamiento fue el martes 29 de abril de 2008, para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. Rockstar anunció que la versión para PC saldrá al mercado en Norteamérica el 18 de noviembre de 2008, y en Europa el 21 de noviembre. La historia del juego transcurre en una rediseñada Liberty City, basada altamente en la ciudad de Nueva York y una zona de Nueva Jersey (Sin embargo no es una representación exacta). Grand Theft Auto IV funciona con un motor de juego llamado RAGE, que también fue usado con el juego de Rockstar Table Tennis. El guión del juego fue escrito por el co-fundador de Rockstar, Dan Houser. Este videojuego rompió récords vendiendo más de un millón de copias en su primer día de lanzamiento. Personaje protagonista Niko Bellic es un inmigrante,veterano de guerra en europa del este , de 30 años de edad. Es un personaje importante en el mundo subcriminal de su país (Serbia). Pasó mucho tiempo en prisiones tercermundistas y domina el Krav Magá, un tipo de pelea empleado por las fuerzas especiales israelíes. Ha venido a Liberty City a perseguir el «sueño americano». Niko fue convencido de mudarse a los Estados Unidos por su primo Roman, quien le dijo por medio de e-mails que estaba viviendo una vida maravillosa, con una mansión, dos mujeres, cuatro bañeras calientes y quince autos deportivos; sin embargo Roman estaba mintiendo para esconder sus propios fracasos, y de hecho, vive en un pequeño apartamento, tiene un desastroso negocio de taxis, y gánsteres libertinos comienzan a perseguirlo por dinero que debe. Roman es la única persona con la cual empezar en Liberty City que Niko conoce, y es una de sus mayores conexiones al principio del juego. Niko es un personaje rudo, frío y con aires de líder, mientras que Roman es simple, amistoso y extrovertido. Roman tiene grandes deudas con ciertas personas que lo buscan. Necesita desesperadamente la ayuda de Niko, la razón por la cual le pidió que viniera a Liberty City. Los dos constantemente están discutiendo. Se ha revelado que Niko también tiene ciertos problemas en su país natal, y que poco a poco le irán afectando de una u otra forma. Según Dan Houser, «virtualmente, ninguno de los personajes de anteriores entregas tendrán aparición en GTA IV; por el hecho de que muchos están muertos en este momento de cualquier forma». Promoción thumb|right|250px|Publicidad en Chicago Rockstar ha contribuido con muchos factores para hacer publicidad de su juego, y crearon una página oficial del juego, la cual está en constante edición. Primer tráiler: Las cosas serán diferentes El primer tráiler fue lanzado el 29 de marzo de 2007. Al momento en el que el tráiler era lanzado, los servidores de Rockstar en la página oficial del juego se sobrecargaron casi inmediatamente. El tráiler dura 1:03 y es protagonizado por el personaje principal, Niko Bellic, quien tiene un corto monólogo de entrada: «La vida es complicada; He matado gente, traficado gente, vendido gente. Tal vez aquí, las cosas serán diferentes». En el tráiler aparecen varios lugares famosos de Nueva York, incluyendo zonas y estructuras parecidas al Coney Island Cyclone, Times Square, la Estatua de la Libertad (Llamada Estatua de la Felicidad en GTA IV), el Empire State, el Edificio Chrysler y MetLife Building (renombrado «GetaLife»). El tráiler usa un estilo cinemático similar al film documental de 1982 de Godfrey Reggio, Koyaanisqatsi y hasta se usó la música original del film, compuesta por Philip Glass (las piezas de apertura y clausura pertenecen a Pruit-Igoe), así como se emuló el tiempo pasando a alta velocidad, del film The Grid. Rockstar declaró que todas las escenas del tráiler tienen alta definición con 720p, generadas en tiempo real por el motor RAGE, funcionando en una consola de la siguiente generación. Microsoft declaró que esta consola era una Xbox 360. Segundo tráiler: Buscando a ese alguien especial El 28 de junio de 2007, el segundo tráiler fue lanzado. El tráiler dura 1:06 y comienza con una vista aérea justo antes de mostrar a Niko en una conversación, diciendo «Todos estamos buscando a ese alguien especial». El tráiler muestra a Niko conduciendo varios vehículos, colgando a punto de caer de un helicóptero, muestra nuevas explosiones con armas y demuestra la nueva fuerza policial. Roman, el primo de Niko, es también mostrado parcialmente en el video. El Burro y 8-Ball hacen su aparición en una pared grafiteada en un edificio enfrente del Banco de Liberty City, una motocicleta promocional de Vice City también es mostrada en la pared. Otros elementos de la saga de GTA también aparecen en el video; Tales como Binco (tienda de ropa), Sprunk (refresco), 24-Seven (supermercado), Burger Shot (tienda de hamburguesas) y Cluckin' Bell (tienda de comida de pollo). La canción que aparece en el segundo tráiler es Arm In Arm (Shy Child Remix) de una banda de Nueva York llamada The Boggs. Tercer tráiler: Hagan sitio, señoritas El 6 de diciembre de 2007 fue lanzado el tercer tráiler del juego. El tráiler dura 2:03 y comienza con Niko en su llegada a Liberty City, siendo recibido por su primo Roman. Roman insiste que llegarán pronto a una mansión, pero necesitan conseguir su camino «a la cima» primero. Se puede ver a Niko entrando a clubes y a bares, donde es recibido por un hombre que dice «Hagan sitio, señoritas». En otra escena, una mujer le pregunta «Así que, ¿adónde me llevas?», y es besado por otra en la mejilla. Niko comienza a buscar a Roman, quién se está escondiendo de algunos gánsteres; varias escenas de combate son mostradas antes de que Niko y Roman son atacados, capturados e interrogados. Al final del video, Niko es amenazado por gánsteres y obligado a unirse a su grupo. La canción que aparece en el tercer tráiler es King, Ring por el rapero ruso, Seryoga. Cuarto tráiler: Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo? El cuarto tráiler, titulado Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo? también conocido como Todos son unos traidores, fue lanzado el 27 de marzo de 2008. Fue lanzado casi un año después que el primer tráiler. Dura 1:17 y comienza con un helicóptero volando lentamente por Liberty City. La mayor parte del tráiler muestra unos hombres en el proceso de robo de un banco, Niko es uno de ellos. Otras escenas muestran una persecución a través de la autopista de Francis International Airport, a Niko divirtiéndose en clubs y una explosión de auto en cámara lenta (Parece ser que el hombre volando a través del aire es Niko). El tráiler muestra entonces a un hombre no identificado sosteniendo una sierra detrás de la cabeza de Niko, cuando otro hombre llega y pregunta «Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?», antes de que se muestre varias persecuciones a alta velocidad. Termina con una escena en la que Niko está limpiando su frente en la lluvia en una vista nocturna de Liberty City. El tráiler usa la canción Real Mckoy por el artista de reggae, Movado. Desvelando el arte oficial de la carátula El 28 de noviembre de 2007, un nuevo video fue lanzado (No es conocido como tráiler), llamado Desvelando el arte oficial de la carátula, en el sitio oficial de GTA. El video dura 0:48, y muestra, en cámara rápida, a los trabajadores de Rockstar pintando la carátula oficial del juego en una pared, colocando el letrero de Grand Theft Auto IV al final. El lugar parece ser en las oficinas de Rockstar. Jugabilidad Los títulos antiguos en la serie de Grand Theft Auto eran altamente basados en misiones preescritas (misiones arregladas deben ser completadas para progresar en el juego), pero la libertad para explorar y jugar fuera de las misiones en GTA IV será ahora más relevante para progresar en el juego, de acuerdo con un trabajador de Rockstar: «Realmente estamos tratando de borrar la línea entre estar en una misión y no estarlo. Así que la historia, y lo que hagas fuera de ella, serán influenciados entre ambos». Una reseña de una demo de Xbox 360 de Grand Theft Auto IV fue publicada en mayo de 2007 en la revista Game Informer, revela que la historia comienza con Bellic parado frente a un departamento de taxis (Dirigido por su primo Roman), trabajando en un sucio escritorio en un viejo y arruinado ambiente. Bellic camina y entra a una casa en Broker, donde bruscamente abre la puerta y saca su pistola apuntando a la sala, sin embargo, no hay nadie. Camina hacia la puerta trasera y se acerca a un auto rojo de cuatro puertas, al que le rompe la ventana con su codo. Los pedazos de vidrio caen a la calle y al asiento del auto, mientras Niko lo abre por dentro. Luego une y corta ciertos cables y se dirige a su nuevo destino. El ángulo de la cámara es más cercano a otras entregas de GTA, lo que permite observar más detalles del auto. Después de elegir una estación de radio, Bellic maneja por una sección de BOABO hasta los muelles. Gaviotas pueden ser escuchadas en el cielo y las olas se alcanzan a escuchar. Entonces Bellic saca su teléfono, que tiene opciones como libreta de contactos, mensajes, organizador, cámara, entre otros. Selecciona libreta de contactos, y entonces se le presentan nuevas opciones: Contacto en la ciudad, Amigo de los muelles, Contacto de los taxis. Después de una corta conversación, le pide al receptor que se vean en los muelles. La jugabilidad se ha mejorado, siendo GTA IV alabado por llevarla más alto que sus predecesores. Bellic podrá saltar muros o cubrirse detrás de vehículos, paredes u objetos presionando un botón, a la par que puede atacar. Además, algunos objetos podrán ser recogidos y usarlos temporalmente como armas. El arsenal se ha reducido a un tipo de arma por vez, por lo que solo podremos llevar un cuchillo o un bate de beísbol, pero nunca los dos. Debido al pasado militar de Bellic, este podrá contraatacar en tiempo real y hasta desarmar a sus oponentes o dejarlos fuera de combate por un tiempo. En otros aspectos, Niko podrá comprar comida desde los puestos de hot-dogs localizados en toda Libery City, o dirigiéndose a las hamburgueserías. Niko podrá, además, apuntar de dos formas: centrada o libremente. Esta opción de "apuntar" se debe usar activándose con un botón y manteniéndolo: en la centrada, Niko apuntará directamente al objetivo que lleve la mira encima, sin perderlo de vista; en el modo libre, la cámara se colocará desde el hombro derecho y Niko atacará en tercera persona, al más puro estilo Resident Evil 4. Liberty City no se ha quedado atrás. La ciudad está viva pues veremos a policías enfrentarse a otros bandidos, a quienes podemos atacar o no en apoyo de la policía. Niko podrá pactar citas con las chicas que encuentre, o programar encuentros con sus amigos para ir a hacer actividades distintas. También podrá usar taxis, trenes o llamar a sus conocidos para pedirles un trabajo, pagado en efectivo. Además, accediendo a un ordenador de policía (Pulsando un botón en un vehículo de policía estacionado, obviamente robado) Niko podrá ver a los criminales más buscados, ver los delitos que se están cometiendo o buscar a diversos criminales por su nombre; el jugador puede ponerse del bando "bueno" y colaborar con la policía matando a los delincuentes. La recompensa se paga en efectivo. Para acabar, Niko tiene la habilidad de correr pulsando un botón, y pulsando el mismo repetidas veces Niko "esprintará" moviéndose más rápido, pues normalmente Niko caminará. El huir de la policía se ha basado en huir de un rango de acción y luego pasar desapercibido un tiempo. Las armas serán compradas en puestos clandestinos y Niko tendrá otro método para comunicarse, aparte del celular: el Internet, donde podrá ver cosas interesantes y hasta conseguir algunos trabajitos. Ambientación GTA IV toma lugar en una rediseñada Liberty City basada en cuatro de los barrios de Nueva York y partes de Nueva Jersey. Broker es el equivalente en GTA IV de Brooklyn, Manhattan es ahora llamado Algonquin, Queens es ahora Dukes, el barrio de Bronx es Bohan y Nueva Jersey es Alderney. Imágenes también revelan que la playa Brighton es renombrada Playa Hove. El área total del mapa es un poco más pequeña que el de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, pero la nueva rendición de. Liberty City será ahora más detallada y más grande que cualquier otra ciudad jamás creada por Rockstar. Adicionalmente, de acuerdo con la revista oficial de PlayStation 3 (versión británica) «para llegar de un lado de la mejorada Liberty City al otro te tomará al menos una hora». Rockstar ha declarado que es la ciudad más grande que han creado, y aunque es más pequeña que el estado de San Andreas, las dos son comparables en términos cuando «el nivel de verticalidad de la ciudad, el número de edificios a los que puedes entrar, y el nivel de detalle de esos edificios» son tomados en cuenta. En otros temas, los desarrolladores aun están decidiendo si deben usar puentes para bloquear el acceso a otras zonas. Sin embargo, finalmente el jugador será capaz de llevar a Niko Bellic a explorar, y cruzar Brooklyn, Manhattan y los puentes Williamsburg. El equivalente en GTA IV de la Estatua de la Libertad es la Estatua de la Felicidad, Times Square es llamado Star Junction y DUMBO: Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass (Debajo del puente de Manhattan) es conocido como BOABO: Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass (Bajo la rampa del puente de Algoquin). El edificio MetLife es GetaLife (literalmente, «Consíguete una vida» en inglés). Otro edificio llamado Twitchins, el equivalente de la Fábrica Domino Sugar, está incluido en el juego. Dan Houser ha también confirmado que una área muy parecida a Central Park, aparecerá en el juego, llamada Middle Park. Staten Island no será incluido en el juego por la razón de que los desarrolladores creen que no tendría diversión jugar ahí; Dan Houser también declara que no habrá «puntos muertos» o «espacio irrelevante» en Liberty City como los hubo en los desiertos áridos de San Andreas. Los transeúntes son mucho más inteligentes, diversos, e interesantes , usando sus teléfonos móviles, cajeros automáticos, comiendo algo, bebiendo refrescos, leyendo periódicos, rascándose la nariz, tosiendo e interactuando unos con otros, a veces pacíficamente, a veces no. Gente sin casas podrán ser vistos en callejones frotando sus manos al fuego, sentados contra la pared, pidiendo limosna. Los flujos de transeúntes y tráfico variará según la hora del día. Se ha dicho que habrán ocasiones en las que Niko tendrá que arreglar encuentros con contactos en los techos de los edificios, permitiéndonos esto poder aventar gente de dichos techos. Sin embargo, no todos los edificios serán accesibles en el juego. También Niko podrá decidir importantes decisiones: varias veces podrá decidir si matar o dejar vivir a un objetivo. En ambos casos, el juego sigue con pequeñas variaciones. Al final, Niko debe tomar una decisión que alterará el juego por completo: hay dos opciones para acabar el juego, una es matando a Dimitri, y la otra es haciendo un pacto con él. Comunidad y online Multijugador La opción de multijugador en el juego ha sido confirmada. Sin embargo, no será MMOG, tal como Dan Houser había previamente sugerido cuando citó Everquest como fuente de inspiración. El modo multijugador será accesible desde el teléfono de Niko, permitirá a un máximo de 16 jugadores con 15 diferentes modos, y el mapa de los modos será la ciudad, tal como se haría con un solo jugador. Los nombres de catorce de los quince modos han sido desvelados. Los modos son los siguientes: Hangman's NOOSE, Car Jack City, Bomb da Base, Bomb da Base II, Mafia Work, Team Mafia Work, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Turf War, Cops N Crooks, Race, GTA Race, Deal Breaker y Free Roam. Las descripciones de algunos de los modos de juego son las siguientes: Deathmach Jugadores: 2 a 16. Desarrollo: Enfrentamiento a muerte contra el resto de jugadores. Se desarrolla en un área limitada de Liberty City para mantener la acción. Este modo de juego también se podrá jugar entre un máximo de 8 equipos (modo Team Deathmatch). GTA Race Jugadores: 2-16. Desarrollo: Carreras por toda la ciudad en diferentes circuitos y en diferentes vehículos. Se pueden recoger armas por el camino y usarlas contra los oponentes. También se puede cambiar de vehículo. Mafia Work Jugadores: 2-8. Desarrollo: El jefe de la mafia, Petrovic, tiene varios trabajos para el jugador, los cuales serán descritos en una conversación por el móvil. Cada trabajo es una misión en la que se tendrá que reclutar gente para iniciar ataques. Este modo de juego también se podrá jugar entre un máximo de 8 equipos (modo Team Mafia Work). Cops N Crooks Jugadores: 4-16 en dos equipos. Desarrollo: Un equipo es el de la policía, y el otro el de los ladrones. En el equipo de ladrones, uno es elegido de forma aleatoria como jefe y el resto del equipo debe protegerlo y ayudarle a escapar de una zona del mapa mientras el otro grupo trata de impedirlo. También puede que no haya ningún jefe y tengan que ir al vehículo de escape como pueden. Hangman's NOOSE Jugadores: 2-4. Desarrollo: El jefe de la mafia, Petrovic, ha entrado ilegalmente en el aeropuerto Francis y alguien ha llamado a los NOOSE. El objetivo será protegerle y llevarlo a un sitio seguro de Liberty. Free Roam (Modo Libre) Jugadores: 2-16. Desarrollo: Jugar por toda la ciudad libremente. Social Club Rockstar Games Social Club es una web que mostrará las estadísticas de juego de los usuarios registrados y premios basados en la actividad del jugador en el juego. La web del Social Club fue anunciada el 27 de marzo de 2008, y fue lanzada el 17 de abril de 2008 en http://socialclub.rockstargames.com. Social Club constará de cinco partes, inicialmente; LCPD Police Blotter, The Story Gang, The 100% Club, The Hall Of Fame y The Liberty City Marathon. También hay una característica llamada The Zit - los usuarios de Social Club podrán marcar un número en su móvil (dentro del juego) para marcar las canciones que le interesen, y después comprarla al conectarse a Social Club a través de la tienda de música de Amazon.com. Esta característica estará inicialmente sólo disponible en Estados Unidos, con intención de Rockstar de ampliarlo a otros países posteriormente. PlayStation Home En una entrevista con la revista Playstation World, Rockstar mencionó que apoyarán fuertemente PlayStation Home. Rockstar también mencionó que los visitantes de su apartamento recibirán regalos, como ropa para su avatar u objetos y decoración para su apartamento de PlayStation Home. Además, los usuarios podrán ganar trofeos para su espacio, parecido al sistema de logros de Xbox Live. Contenido descargable Xbox 360 Durante la conferencia de Microsoft en el E3 de 2006, se anunció que Rockstar ofrecerá contenido de episodios exclusivo a través de Xbox Live para la versión de Xbox 360. Peter Moore anunció que Rockstar estaba trabajando en dos packs descargables. Moore describió el contenido descargable como episodios épicos, y no simplemente coches y personajes. El contenido extra estaba previsto que se lanzase en agosto de 2008. En junio de 2008 se hizo público que había sido retrasado, para ser lanzado el primer trimestre fiscal de 2009.El contenido exclusivo de 'GTA IV' para XBox 360 retrasado hasta 2009], en vidaextra.com PlayStation 3 En la revista Playstation World Magazine de mayo de 2008, Jeronimo Barrera confirmó contenido descargable para PlayStation 3.Grand Theft Auto 4 - PS3 Downloadable Content Confirmed | GameCollision.com El tipo de contenido aún no ha sido desvelado. Tema musical Se rumorea que Philip Glass, el compositor de la música usada en el primer tráiler, está involucrado en la composición del tema musical de GTA IV. Se describió el tema como: «moderno y encaja el ambiente perfectamente». Pruit-Igoe, de Glass (tema de Koyaanisqatsi), fue usado en el tráiler. Dan Houser ha dicho que «Rockstar realmente está evolucionando la forma en la que la radio funciona». De acuerdo con la Official Xbox Magazine, una de las estaciones de radio incluye «un sonido rítmico europeo del Este». Otro tipo de música anunciado a la prensa incluye hip-hop de Rusia y de la Costa Este. El rango de música en GTA IV abarcará diferentes épocas y géneros. La primera canción confirmada mostrada a la prensa fue Sorrow Tears and Blood de Fela Kuti. Sonido Varios aparatos de sonido han sido mostrados como muestra del avanzado motor de sonido de GTA IV. Uno describe el realista sonido del tráfico en las calles, notando el «variado volumen e intensidad de los claxon de los autos y el constante estrés del tráfico», así como «las frecuentes y ensordecedoras vibraciones de los trenes pasando por el subterráneo». Como parte del nuevo motor de GTA IV, el jugador también podrá oír el sonido de la radio de un vehículo que pase con el volumen más alto. Hay en total 14 estaciones de radio. Crítica |EuroG = 10/10 |Fam = |G4 = |GameFan = |GamePro = 10/10 |GRadar = 10/10 |GameRev = 10/10 |GMaster = |GI = |GSpot = 10/10Grand Theft Auto IV for PlayStation 3 Review - PlayStation 3 Grand Theft Auto IV Review |GSpy = 5/5 |GT = |GameZone = |IGN = 10/10 |Hyper = |Loaded = 10/10[http://www.loaded.vg/site/web/contents/juegos.php?id=299 Análisis de GTA IV en Loaded.vg] |MaxPC = |Meri = 10/10[http://www.meristation.com/v3/todosobre.php?idj=cw42893e6f385e2&pic=PS3 Análisis de GTA IV en Meristation] |MobyGames = |N64 = |NG = |NGC = |NP = |OXM = 9,5/10 |OXMUK = 10/10 |ONM = |PCGUK = |PCGUS = |PCZone = |Play = 98/100 |OPM = |OPMUK = |OPMAU = |PSM = |PSM3 = 20/20 |TX = 10/10 |XPlay = | |rev1 = Metacritic |rev1Score = 99/100 | |rev2 = Empire |rev2Score = 5/5 | |rev3 = Gamedaily |rev3Score = 10/10 | |rev4 = GameInformer |rev4Score = 10/10 | |rev5 = Gameplanet (PS3/360) |rev5Score = 10/10 | |rev6 = GameTrailers |rev6Score = 9,8/10 | |rev7 = Hobby consolas |rev7Score = 97/100 | |rev8 = LEVEL |rev8Score = 10/10 | |MC = |GR = |GRO = |GMS = |MBR = |TTR = | |award1 = |award2 = |award3 = |award4 = |award5 = |award6 = |award7 = |award8 = |award9 = |award10 = |award11 = |award12 = }} GTA IV ha recibido valoraciones positivas en su lanzamiento, no sólo por los gráficos, el sonido o la historia, sino por la sensación que transmite el hecho de estar inmerso en una ciudad «real» con gente «real». Ya es considerado uno de los mejores videojuegos de la historia y el mejor multiplataforma hasta la fecha . Es el quinto juego que Gamespot califica con una nota perfecta. * PSW: 10/10 * Vandal Online: 10/10 * WePlay360 (360): 9,7/10Análisis Grand Theft Auto IV en weplay360 * Xbox World 360: 98% Récords * Se convirtió en el videojuego más vendido en su primera semana de ventas, con 6 millones de copias, superando a Halo 3. * Ha conseguido los mayores ingresos generados por un producto de entretenimiento en 24 horas. En ese aspecto superó también a Halo 3. * Es el videojuego que mejores críticas ha recibido mundialmente. * Es el videojuego más jugado de Xbox Live y PlayStation Network hasta la fecha. En Xbox llegó a superar a Call of Duty 4. Polémica Grand Theft Auto IV, al igual que la mayoría de sus predecesores, ha sido muy criticado sobre todo porque, en esta entrega, el nivel de violencia y sexo gráfico ha aumentado considerablemente. Ya ha sido calificado de una manera similar a la de Manhunt 2, videojuego también creado por Rockstar. Igualmente también hay críticas a la vulgaridad general del juego, además de a la inmoralidad de muchas de las acciones, consideradas necesarias para avanzar en el juego.GTA IV, perfección técnica al servicio de la vulgaridad. Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial del juego (en inglés) * Página oficial (en español) * Rockstar Social Club (en inglés) de: en: Categoría:Videojuegos con PEGI: 18 Categoría:Videojuegos con ESRB: Mature Categoría:Videojuegos con USK: 18